Fem
by Cherryrainbow
Summary: Somehow overnight Lex is turned into a woman - how will he deal with the new body, the emotions, the hormones?! And will he ever change back? plz r/r
1. Woken by a mad woman

PRIDE'S POV  
  
I was lying asleep in my nice warm bed, just totally relaxed and dreaming away happily, when I was shaken frantically by the shoulders, and I heard an unfamiliar feminine voice shriek out highly "PRIDE!" And then a sharp stinging sensation across my cheek as I was slapped. Great start to the morning.  
  
I opened my eyes and blinked through my blurry morning vision. I could make out a pale face, long dark hair with a slight wave to it, dark eyes, feminine figure and as my vision cleared a little I thought this strange mad girl sat on top of me looked vaguely familiar.  
  
"What the?"- I murmured confused out of my mind.  
  
"Prideyouhavetohelpmesomethingweirdhashappenedanddeargoditsweirdandidontknow whattodo!" the person rambled out so fast, I didn't hear what they were saying. I blinked up at this girl with a confused expression as they looked at me with wide dark eyes expecting some kind of response. The glared at me, "did you hear a word I just said, you got to help me you moron!" the girl snapped angrily.  
  
I sat up and the girl scrambled off me to sit on the end of the bed and I blinked at her, taking in what she looked like. I noticed oddly for the first time she was wearing black boxers and a black t-shirt that were huge on her. She looked so small and thin. Long thin legs, thin waist, a nice golden tone, pouty lips, high cheekbones, dark eyes, long dark hair, I looked down and whoa boy!  
  
"Pride I know I don't usually have breasts, but there's no need to stare" the girl snapped and I immediately looked up into her face. That tone, the way they were glaring, oh too familiar. My eyes widened, "LEX?" I yelled from shock, maybe I was delusional.  
  
"Shut up!" he, she, whatever hissed as they scrambled off and slammed the door, "do you want everyone to hear and come running? God they can't see me like this! I mean I'll never live it down" he was panicking, oh lord Lex never panicked. This was Lex right?  
  
"Lex.you're.how?" I spoke, hardly getting the words out.  
  
"I don't know!" he shrieked in a girl voice that kinda freaked me. I could hardly get used to it and had to keep blinking. I pinched myself but he, well she-he was still standing there acting like Lex but not.looking like Lex. "Is this some kind of joke or curse or something?" he rambled and walked over to me, grabbing the front of my T-shirt and yanking me forward, "You go on about all this universe and magic rubbish all the time, you just have to know what's wrong!" they spoke into my face.  
  
"Well uh, I'm, uh, I don't know.Lex" I used the name hastily, "I mean this is.God I've never, dude I never knew this sort of thing could happen. I'm like, shocked and speechless man"  
  
"You're shocked and speechless? Imagine how I felt waking up like this!" Lex let go of me and held their arms out and I took a look at him/her again.  
  
"What did I say about looking at my breasts?" Lex said and I choked. Dear God I never imagined those words coming out from Lex's mouth and I just had to burst out laughing. "What you laughing at?" he demanded to know and looked down at him/herself and span around to look around the room.  
  
"I never imagined that.Oh God.You as a girl, is priceless!" I laughed.  
  
He glared angrily at me, folding his arms, "This isn't funny Pride it's a catastrophe!" he pouted moodily. "You have to help me get back to being me before the others see me like this or something"  
  
I stopped laughing, and tried to be serious but couldn't help smirking, "I don't think I can Lex this is way beyond me"  
  
"No that's not what I wanted to hear!" Lex cried out and put his/her hands over their face. "To think I came to you."  
  
"Um, well maybe when you calm down"-  
  
"CALM DOWN!" Lex yelled interrupting me, "calm down? You try waking up with all your body parts like taken away and replaced with new ones, and having girl feelings and a girl brain and stuff then see if you calm down! God the others will just be killing themselves, I'll be a laughing stock! God. Bray, Ebony, Amber they'll never let me live it down! No-one will! Oh my god!" Lex was pacing madly then stopped and started waving their hands in a 'eeww' shuddery kind of way "take these away take these away!"  
  
I burst out into laughter, this was all too funny.  
  
"DON'T LAUGH!" Lex bellowed at me pointing angrily at me.  
  
"I see you got caught in PMT time" I joked and kept laughing.  
  
"If I was me I'd punch you. Well I am me and I can still punch you!" Lex glared.  
  
"No please, don't pull my hair and scratch me with your nails" I mocked horror and kept laughing. Laughing so much I didn't see him storm over then BAM! Punched me right across the jaw and Christ, that hurt.  
  
He glared at me and I looked sharply back. "You hit like a girl" I smirked. He growled in frustration, then jumped startled as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Pride?" a voice called through the door making us both freeze. "What's going on in there?" 


	2. A perfectly reasonable explanation

PRIDE'S POV STILL  
  
Me and Lex stared at each other wide eyed with frozen horror. Of course Lex was the one who was panicking out of their mind right now as they ran around my room attempting to find somewhere to hide as 'he' muttered "ohgodohgodohgod" over and over. I sighed and got up from my bed, I mean there was no point in hiding Lex was there? I didn't know what the hell happened or what I could do to help Lex, and well I supposed they'd have to see 'him' sometime and boy would it take a hell of a lot of explaining, well as much as we could explain. - Hey guys, Lex woke up and is now a girl, see look at that body. Hmm don't think that will go down well. And I have a feeling 'he'll try blaming me or something.  
  
"Pride?" The voice called through the door again following by a banging on the door, "you decent in there?" they asked, and I knew they were ready to walk in.  
  
"Uh, be out in a second" I called back with a groan as I straightened by bed covers.  
  
Lex turned to face me, as 'he' pressed against the wall in horror, suddenly looking even more small and scared as 'he' shook his head frantically, "No!" he whispered sharply.  
  
I rolled my eyes and grabbed Lex by the arm, giving him a yank to move him away from the wall, "They'll see you sometime Lex, and they might be able to help" I told Lex, and before 'he' could protest I threw open the door and walked out dragging Lex out with me.  
  
"Pride!" Bray gasped eyes wide open as he saw me standing there holding onto Lex's arm as he attempted to hide behind me. I knew what he was thinking and quickly protested "Its not what it looks like!"  
  
And it was that point in the worst possible time that Salene walked out and saw- and then you could see the hurt and anger across her face.  
  
"You cheated on me? With some cheap slut?" she fumed getting the totally wrong idea and walking over, Lex still hiding behind me as she then slapped me across the face. Twice in one morning, ouch.  
  
"No I didn't, just let me explain" I tried to say.  
  
"You don't need to explain, its clear for all to see what you did, how could you Pride? Just walking out your room like that with some scantily clad stick insect in" she peered around and looked confused, "Boxers and a massive T-shirt?"  
  
I sighed, "Look there's a perfectly good explanation for this!" I looked at her and Bray as they both looked angrily at me, and then Amber arrived looking shocked too. Oh great. Lex tried to sneak off but I reached back and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Oh really? And that is?" Amber asked, with eyebrows raised having heard what I said.  
  
"This isn't a girl, its Lex" I simply said, and knew how dumb and irrational it sounded.  
  
"Are you mad?" Amber cried out as she stared at me like I was a nutter.  
  
"No" I said quickly, "Look!" I pushed Lex forward who was interestingly blushing madly and looking down, hair falling on front of 'his' face as he stood looking dead embarrassed.  
  
"This is so crazy" I heard Bray whisper and rolled his eyes not believing me.  
  
"Well uh, its true" Lex mumbled still looking down and wanting to be a million miles away, "I'm me, but not me, I'm me but a girl and I don't know what happened or why I just woke up and"-  
  
"Hold up hold up" Salene interrupted raising her hands, "Let me get this straight. You seriously expect us to believe that the you're claiming this girl, is Lex?"  
  
"YES!" Me and Lex said together huffily.  
  
"They're both mad!" Bray flung his arms in the air from frustration.  
  
"Oh shut up Bray, you wouldn't know madness if it came and smacked you in the face, in which case you wouldn't know if Trudy smacked you in the face" Lex snapped angrily, narrowing their eyes at Bray.  
  
Everyone blinked a bit shocked. "Well they sound and act like Lex, lets talk in the cafeteria" Bray said looking weirded out.  
  
A bit later, much to the humiliation and anger of Lex, we'd gotten most of the tribe into the cafeteria so we could try and explain as best we could about what had happened that morning, Lex waking up to discover he is how he is, and him coming to me to ask for help. He sat on the chair next to me fidgeting and looking moody and at the same time embarassed as I did all the talking. The tribe seemed to be taking the rather weird tale well. "So, that's it" I finished with a sigh. I looked up to see everyone blinking at me.  
  
"So. we have no idea what happened to make "Lex"" Bray did quote marks with his fingers as he said the name, "into a girl?" he had difficulty not to smile despite the 'seriousness' of the situation.  
  
"Maybe it was something he ate last night" May suggested with a shrug.  
  
"All I ate was that **** Bray cooked for us all last night and I don't see anyone else morphing into something freaky" Lex muttered, speaking up for the first time.  
  
"Well then man I'm stumped" May sighed and sat back in her chair, pretty much summing it all up for everybody.  
  
"So uh" Jack said, sitting near Lex, "Are those real?" he asked pointing oh so subtly to Lex's chest. Lex scowled and smacked Jack's hand away.  
  
"Well now all the serious talk is over, anyone else want to join me in laughter?" Trudy smirked and began to giggle. There was a bit more laughter and Lex was getting more and more angry.  
  
"Don't laugh" I snapped and some of the laughter died down.  
  
"So what am I going to do? I can't stay like this!" Lex whined.  
  
"Looks like till we figure out how to get you back to being 'Lex' you'll just have to well, live it out as a girl" Amber said with a grin. Okay so despite the serious level, this was pretty amusing for everyone, well apart from Lex.  
  
"What? No!" Lex shrieked, "I can't do that, I mean, I don't know how to!" 'he' looked so defeated as he folded his arms on the table and put his face down on his arms.  
  
"Well there's plenty of us girls in the mall Lex who can like.'tutor' you to be a girl" Amber said helpfully but giggling at the thought of it.  
  
"Bet you can't wait to paint your nails and put yogurt on your face and stuff at girly sleepovers" Jack joked and the others laughed.  
  
"God hates me! This is my punishment isn't it? Instead of death he gave me something far worse" Lex moaned from where 'he' was.  
  
"This is waaaay weird" Ellie said from her seat.  
  
"The word duh springs to mind" Lex said as he looked up and the others laughed again and he glared "what?" he snapped.  
  
"Oh nothing just. well come on you, big bad Lex as well a skinny small girl" Salene smirked and burst into laughter again.  
  
"Man I shoulda just like killed myself or left when I had the chance" Lex snapped angrily as 'he' stood up and the chair scraped back with a screech.  
  
"Hey wait Lex, we're sorry okay, its just"- I got interrupted grabbing his arm.  
  
"Weird? Tell me about it, God this sucks!" Lex whined and slumped back down in his seat in a manner of defeat.  
  
"Make the most of it, being a girl is brilliant" May chimed and sat up, "Just wait and see, girls have the most fun"  
  
"Hmm that's debateable" Lex folded his arms huffily.  
  
"Come on, it won't be so bad, me, Amber, Salene and everyone will help ya out" May said.  
  
"And we're here to support you you know that" I offered.  
  
"Well I don't want support or girly sessions with you pathetic excuses for girls, I just want to go back to being me!" Lex whined more.  
  
"Well right now, we don't see how that will happen so shut up and be glad of the support and that you're getting now" Bray stated.  
  
"Um this is probably going to sound weird, but well I can't call him, her, whatever Lex, or a him its just weird" Trudy shuddered a bit.  
  
"You're right. We need to say she so its not confusing"-  
  
"I'm a HE!" Lex fumed which sounded funny if you looked at him sitting there right then.  
  
"Well now you're a SHE! So a she you are" Amber smiled as she continued.  
  
"Hmm.. I see you as an Alexis!" May piped up.  
  
"Alexis, ooh that's good" Bray grinned.  
  
"I'm still Lex! I'm not a new person okay, I just have a weirded body" Lex said.  
  
"Well yeah we know, but well. its all well and good explaining this to our tribe and it being all okay and stuff, but what about to the rest of the city?" I said.  
  
That made Lex's frown deepen, "The city. Oh God!"  
  
"Don't worry you'll still be our little Sexy Lexy" May smirked.  
  
"Yeah only you'll be Sexius Alexis" Jack said and we laughed.  
  
I could tell how annoyed, angry and humiliated Lex was feeling.  
  
"Well Alexis" Amber beamed as she spoke the name, a few giggles chiming, "First things first about being a girl - you need to wear girl clothes"  
  
Lex's eyes widened comically. "No way! There's no way I'm wearing girl clothes, I'm wearing my own damn clothes"  
  
"Have you seen the size of you? None of your man clothes will fit they'll be massive" Amber spoke rationally, "come on its not that big a deal"  
  
"Yes it is!" Lex snapped.  
  
"Shut up and come with us" Amber said standing up and walking over, grabbing Lex's arm and pulling her up, you could see the fear on her face.  
  
"This will be so much fun!" May squealed, as the rest of the girls followed. I saw the plain scared 'help me!' expression on 'Alexis's face as she was pulled away.  
  
I turned to see Bray smirking. "This will be good" he laughed. 


	3. Girl on the catwalk

AMBER'S POV  
  
I led a very reluctant Alexis to my room to find him some of my clothes to wear. Glancing back at her I wondered how on earth anything would fit, she was that slim. Not anorexic like but, you know. Okay this is weird, calling Lex Alexis and a her, and well being only a smidgen jealous of Lex's figure. She looked so terrified.  
  
"Relax Lex, its just a few tops, and trousers and something" I smiled at her.  
  
"Trousers? With those legs you should show them off a bit!" May said happily. "Ooh Amber, that lush blue skirt you have"-  
  
"No skirts or anything like that!" Lex quickly told us. "There's no way you're turning me into some tart"  
  
I laughed, "God Lex relax" I said for the billionth time yanking her into my room.  
  
"Stop saying that! I'm about to be tortured by you girls and all you can say is relax? Pah I think not" Lex grumbled as she sat down on the end of my bed.  
  
"Hmm, I'm thinking dark coloured tops to go with your skin tone, nothing baggy because you'll probably break under the weight" May said pushing past me and going through my rail of clothes.  
  
"Why me?" I heard Lex sigh and mutter, putting her head into her hands. Poor guy.  
  
"Oh that tops nice!" Trudy said nodding to the one Trudy was holding out. It was bright pink.  
  
"No way! Not pink, dear god I'd rather have hot pokers run through my eye sockets than wear anything girly" Lex said with wide eyes.  
  
"Okay then" Trudy bit her lip and pulled out a different top. It was a black long sleeved top with a lightning bolt across it. "How about this?"  
  
Lex just gave her THAT look so she put it back.  
  
"Maybe something more like this" Salene suggested as she took out a dark blue vest top.  
  
"Wouldn't I like, combust out of it?" Lex asked looking down at his chest making me laugh.  
  
"You need something Lex, unless you want to go around naked. which I'm sure the guys might appreciate but would gross us out" May pointed out and Lex grimaced.  
  
"Did not need that thought. Anyway all the clothes look bad! There's like nothing to wear!" Lex pouted and I burst into laughter.  
  
"God you're worse than us girls put together!" I commented and the other girls laughed.  
  
"No I'm not! It's not my fault you have no standards" Lex replied.  
  
"Fine then you pick something" I gestured to the clothes rail.  
  
Lex blinked at me. "There's no way I'm going through your rail of clothes. God knows what horrors lie beneathe in there"  
  
Salene rolled her eyes and pulled out a dark green v-neck t-shirt which was a bit small for me. "Make do with that then, its small, a t-shirt, dark, not that girly. Now stop whining" she chucked it at Lex.  
  
He held it up and looked at it, examining it. With a sigh he nodded, "fine".  
  
"I bet there's a cute skirt or something to go with that" May said jumping up.  
  
"NO!" Lex cried out glaring at her. "I'll stick to my jeans thanks" she insisted.  
  
"Please they'll be huge on you!" May argued.  
  
"Better that then showing pant lines, like you" Lex shot back and me and the others laughed.  
  
"Fine wear your jeans. At least wear a belt with them" I said and held out my smallest black belt to Lex which he took.  
  
"Hmm if Lex is wearing that stuff, surely he needs girl underwear" Salene pointed out and you should have seen Lex's horrified expression. Her eyes went massive.  
  
"No. ******. Way" he stated slowly and with fear.  
  
"Well Lex its just another perk of the girl fashion world" Salene replied with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, unless you want those things hanging out with your nipples showing" May said and Lex blushed like hell.  
  
"Shut up" she snapped.  
  
"I'm surprised your boobs ain't weighing you down. For a skinny person, they're huge!" Trudy said making us laugh apart from Lex who was still blushing, bless her.  
  
"What do you reckon? C?" May asked tilting her head looking at Lex.  
  
"More like D" Trudy commented and tilted her head also.  
  
Lex crossed her arms across her chest, "Dear God don't stare at me like that! It was bad enough having Pride stare at my chest" she blurted out. And I couldn't help giggle.  
  
Salene shot Lex an evil look and Lex stared back. "Um, you know cos he was surprised"  
  
"At what? Being blinded with them shoved in his face?" Salene growled.  
  
"Come on, its not like he gets to see ones like these everyday, no offense Salene" Lex said back casually.  
  
She was about to smack her one or something but I stepped in, "Uh Lex change in the bathroom and we'll wait here"  
  
"Fine" she said a bit embarassed as ahe stood up holding the top and ran out to get the jeans from her room.  
  
"Salene Lex didn't mean it, you know what he's like" I said facing her.  
  
"Yeah and think, Lex is a girl now - no-matter what Lex says to you you can always use this against him and there's so much to make fun of" Trudy smirked.  
  
"Damn Lex's skinniness and big breasts" I heard May mutter and I looked at her oddly. She looked away and went to sit on the bed.  
  
I rummaged through my drawers and Lex came back in with the jeans and top in hand. I looked over my shoulder as she blinked at us and gingerly headed to the bathroom that was joined to my room. "Oh you'll need these" I said throwing some underwear at Lex.  
  
She squeaked and jumped back as they were flung at her and looked dead embarssed as she picked them up and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.  
  
Us proper girls couldn't help but look at each other and burst into giggles. "God this is too funny!" May muttered between laughs behind her hand.  
  
"Oh be nice, this must be so tough and embarrassing for Lex" I said but had to try hiding my smirk and laughter.  
  
"Oh I can't wait to see what he looks like" Salene smirked folding her arms as she sat back on the bed.  
  
"Heehee, this is so cool. The Alexis makeover project" Trudy smiled and we laughed again.  
  
We waited for a bit and could hear Lex moving around in the bathroom followed by long silence.  
  
"Alexis you allright in there?" Trudy called and May had to bite her lip.  
  
Silence answered. "Lex?" I called through.  
  
"I'm not coming out" Was a barely muttered reply from the other side of the door.  
  
"You're gunna have to come out of the bathroom some time Lex" I called back.  
  
You could almost hear her pout, "No" she replied stubbornly.  
  
"Awww we won't laugh, we promise" May called biting her lip again.  
  
"Liar!" Lex called back. Her voice was so different, it was odd knowing you were talking to someone who a day ago was just an average pigheaded moron - and a male.  
  
"Come on it can't look that bad" Salene called out helpfully.  
  
There was a long silence as we looked at the bathroom door and waited. "You so better not laugh or I'll kick your asses!" Lex warned.  
  
I giggled, "Promise, just come on out" I sighed.  
  
After a moment, the lock on the door was gingerly turned and the handle turned. The door was pulled a bit open, and we all leaned forward to get a look. After a short moment, Lex pulled the door slowly open in an embarrassed way as she stepped out and leaned against the doorway looking down in a redfaced embarssed way.  
  
Her feet were still bare, and the baggy jeans pooled at her feet. Low on her hips the jeans were a bit bunched up by the belt, done up on its smallest setting but still loose. The green T-shirt was a bit tight on the chest but baggy none the less. Lex looked good, she had a great fisgure. The long dark wavy hair slid over her shoulder and hung down to about half way down her back.  
  
"Woah" Trudy said eyebrows raised.  
  
"Apart from the jeans, you actually quite good" Salene commented.  
  
"And your hair is gorgeous!" May exclaimed and Lex shuffled back a bit, jeans dragging on the floor.  
  
"Can you make me feel less like a girl?" Lex whined.  
  
"What you look good and that's bad?" May snorted.  
  
"Lex you look fine, really" I smiled.  
  
She sighed and gave a small smile back. "Well thanks for not laughing". Oh dear god did Lex get a personality as well as body switch?  
  
"Hey its fine" I waved off.  
  
"Go on give us a twirl" Trudy giggled.  
  
Lex gave a glare but a smile betrayed him. This was amusing for all I guess.  
  
"GO ON!" We urged and with a sigh she span around and struck a pose making us laugh.  
  
"Does my butt look big in this?" Lex joked and we all laughed.  
  
"Oh God I'm glad you can joke about this" Salene sighed.  
  
"Well I suppose I'll have to, if I'm like this for a while" Lex sighed sadly.  
  
"Yeah well, we want you to feel as comfortable as possible, and make this as easy for you as we can" I told her.  
  
"Comfortable, ha" Lex said and yanked the back of her trousers and adjusting the bra with a small frown making us laugh.  
  
"Well now that the clothes is done, how about hair and makeup" May grinned.  
  
Lex shook her head frantically. "No, doing this was bad enough!" he exclaimed and I could see his point and I laughed, walking over and patting her shoulder.  
  
"Aww well, well done for doing this. I realize how embarrassing this must be"  
  
"You don't say" she rolled her eyes.  
  
"So any questions or anything?" I asked.  
  
"Nah I'm just gunna go chill in my room for a bit, I need to think and recover from this psychologically scarring experience" Lex gave a lopsided smile.  
  
"Cool, we'll be around if you want to talk" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah we can hang out and stuff and discuss the perils of the lives as girls and boys" Trudy said.  
  
"Oh great, now I'm considered a girl - friend" Lex rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well laters then" May said as Lex looked at the floor and shuffled off, jeans dragging on the floor as she left.  
  
"Well that was.. Different" Salene spoke as we turned our gaze away from the door.  
  
"That's one way of putting it" I said with a shrug.  
  
"Hey while she's away, lets sort out a little collection of clothes and stuff for Lex" May giggled and bounded to the wardrobe excitedly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
(no POV)  
  
Lex, now dubbed Alexis walked away paranoid from the girls room and glanced around embarrassed, folding her arms across her chest in a poor attempt to cover herself as she shuffled away towards the stairs. She looked around again, and then grabbed the banister with one hand and started to go up.  
  
"Who's that?" he heard a male voice and looked up, seeing a figure appear, just as the bottom of her jeans got caught under her foot and she went flying up the stairs, landing with an OOMPH!  
  
"Oh its you, uh Lex, you okay?" Bray's voice was closer as he walked down the stairs laughing at Lex's just embarrassing moment.  
  
"Oh just peachy" Lex mumbled and grabbed to the banister pulling herself up blushing. God what was up with the sudden blushing? Stupid girlness Lex thought.  
  
"You wearing Amber's top?" Bray asked amused as he looked Lex up and down.  
  
"M-Maybe" Lex stuttered embarrassed as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Ah okay. You might want to reconsider the jeans though" Bray said and started to walk back up the stairs.  
  
"Might want to reconsider the jeans though" Lex whined imitating Bray under his breath annoyed, "pah like he knows about clothes style - oh god, that sounded too girly, no no no!"  
  
"Uh Lex, or should I say Alexis" Bray smirked over his shoulder at Lex, "talking to yourself is a sign of madness"  
  
"You're a prime example of madness" Lex muttered and walked past Bray.  
  
"Uh Lex, may want to pull your jeans up" Bray started to laugh and nodded to Lex where the underwear he was wearing showed over the top a bit.  
  
Lex blushed and yanked the jeans up then her top down and shuffled off, almost tripping again and walked straight into Jack.  
  
"Woah uh, s-sorry, you're um, you, sorry" Jack stuttered and stared wide eyed at Lex's chest, so horrified and embarrassed he couldn't look away.  
  
Lex's blush turned an even deeper interesting shade of red as he pushed Jack out the way and ran into her room slamming the door shut behind her. 


	4. Late night mousse sessions

No-ones POV  
  
That afternoon had gone by pretty quickly. The mallrats were mainly talking, and laughing, about Alexis's situation. They carried on doing their normal everyday things though, and they noticed Lex had stayed in her room all afternoon. When they had dinner Amber went to see if Lex was coming, but she shook her head no and told her to go. Amber shrugged and guessed Lex just didn't want to be stared at or anything and was still deeply embarrassed.  
  
About 10pm Lex's stomach was growling like mad. Most of the mallrats had gone off to bed or something and there she was sat on her bed, now still in the tight green T-shirt and boxers. She still felt waaay more comfortable in boxers and wouldn't change that kind of nightwear for the world. Her stomach growled ferociously again and she groaned. Fine, looked like she'd need to add some meat to this stick body of hers.  
  
She got up, creeping across the room and opened the door with a sigh, walking out and closing the door behind her as she walked across the hallway, feet moving with a graceful silence across the floor. Lex found herself humming to herself as she made her way to the cafeteria and noticed no-one else was around.  
  
Walking into the kitchen area she headed to the fridge, and yanked the door open. With a sigh she blinked against the harsh glare of the fridge light and tapped her nails against the door as she peered in. Ooh that's a new mannerism she thought weirded out and glanced at her nails. She really should stop biting them. "Shut up brain!" she muttered to herself.  
  
With a sigh she glanced around and was about to shut the fridge door when her eyes lit up and she grinned. She reached with a small hand into the fridge and sighed happily "Mmm chocolate moose" she pulled out the pot of moose and closed the fridge door shut.  
  
Pressing her back against the fridge door she tore off its lid and slid down the door happily to sit on the ground, dipping her finger into the moose and licked the chocolately goodness off her finger. She closed her eyes and smiled "nummy" she murmured.  
  
Lex took this little late night chocolate moose eating session as a moment to contemplate the day. He'd woken up as a she, had gone running to Pride who then told the whole tribe about Lex being a girl, and then he got dragged off to be made over, and had to avoid the mallrats for the rest of the day from feeling so much embarrassment and shame. She sighed and looked at the moose on her finger "at least I got you to guide me through this horrific ordeal" she sighed and licked the chocolate off her finger.  
  
She looked up and jumped startled, spilling some moose onto the floor as someone suddenly stumbled through the door sleepily and switched the light on. "CHRIST!" The person jumped back, shocked at seeing 'Alexis' and jumped backwards right into the shelf of kitchen utensils sending them crashing to the floor.  
  
"Ooh suave" Alexis smirked and looked at the pot of moose in her hands.  
  
"You scared the life outta me! Why are you here?" Pride asked as he recovered.  
  
"Well it looks like I'm eating, but hey I been wrong before" Alexis shrugged and dipped her finger into the moose.  
  
"What is that? Chocolate moose? I didn't know we had any" Pride whined.  
  
"Yeah shoved far back in the fridge. It must be years old but I see no dust or cobwebs so I'm assume I won't die of foodpoisoning" Alexis replied and licked the chocolate off her finger.  
  
"Any left?" Pride asked scratching the side of his head.  
  
"Uh I think so" Alexis shrugged not looking up as she peered into the pot.  
  
"Good" Pride sighed and walked over, nudging Lex with his foot to tell her to move.  
  
"Woman beater" Lex rolled her eyes, speaking mouth full of chocolate moose as she shifted to the side, sitting cross legged on the floor. She watched Pride roll his eyes and open the fridge, rummage around then found a pot of moose, closing the door and taking off the moose lid. He then looked around for a spoon. "Want one?" he asked Alexis.  
  
"Nah I'm fine tah" Alexis licked her lips.  
  
"Fine suit yourself" Pride sighed as he picked up a spoon and glanced at Alexi sitting on the floor eating. "Isn't that like messy and sticky?"  
  
"Most things guys do with their hands ends up that way" Alexis smirked and winked at Pride.  
  
Pride rolled his eyes and gave a lopsided smile as he settled down to sit on the floor in front of Alexis. "You'll never change"  
  
Alexis's smile faltered a bit, "yeah well you know me" she licked her finger.  
  
Pride sighed and dipped the spoon into the chocolate moose, "So why you here so late huh?" he asked.  
  
"Hungry" Alexis murmurered with her mouth full, "couldn't sleep" she shrugged.  
  
"Why didn't you join us at dinner?" Pride asked looking up.  
  
"Didn't want to be stared at and talked about and stuff. Bit paranoid with embarrassment and all that right now" Lex told him, "anyway I don't like people watching me eat" he looked up and saw Pride look away.  
  
"How come?" Pride asked.  
  
"Hey its my turn to ask you why you're here" Alexis avoided answering.  
  
"Well me and Salene had a little petty argument and well couldn't sleep" Pride told Alexis.  
  
"Ah she didn't want to give you any tonight so you left" Alexis said wiping some choc moose from the corner of her mouth.  
  
Pride glared at Alexis, "You're so.." He sighed and shook his head stabbing the spoon back into his choc moose pot.  
  
"Me?" Alexis grinned then put a hand to her mouth to stop moose dribbling out and giggled as she did so, making her and Pride widen their eyes with horror.  
  
"You giggled!" Pride gasped.  
  
"God noooooooooooooo" Alexis mocked horror and pretended to faint onto the floor.  
  
"Awwww bless, you girly girl" Pride smirked.  
  
"I'm not a girly girl!" Alexis protested sitting back up, "I'm a kickass girl"  
  
"Sure" Pride laughed.  
  
At that point Alexis belched then giggled again, and Pride stared wide eyed then laughed, "how lady like".  
  
"Don't mock me, or you'll feel my wrath!" Alexis glared.  
  
"Oh lord what will you do? Giggle me to death?" Pride laughed then jumped back in pain as Alexis flicked out her hand and scratched his arm.  
  
"Ow!" Pride squealed, "God that.. Hurt! Ow!" he stared wide eyed at Alexis.  
  
Alexis smirked, and wiggled her fingers, "see girls have built in weapons. Don't mess with me"  
  
"God trust me I'll try avoiding angering you. Jesus! When did you learn to use those?"  
  
"I had an itchy back and well" Alexis shrugged trailing off.  
  
"Ah okay" Pride said nodding and eating more moose, "Dang it still hurts" he whined looking to his arm, "You made me bleed!"  
  
Alexis let out an evil laugh that sounded more like a demented cackle/giggle.  
  
They both looked up as they saw Bray walk in. "What the?" he mumbled looking at them oddly.  
  
"Grab a choc moose and siddown" Alexis told him not looking up.  
  
"Uh..okay" Bray said slowly as he went to the fridge and got himself a pot of choc moose. "So how long you two been here?"  
  
"Not long" Pride shrugged, "both couldn't sleep and were hungry"  
  
"Yeah what's your excuse?" Alexis asked licking her finger.  
  
"Amber's snoring" Bray muttered as he joined them on the floor with a spoon and pot of choc moose in hand. The other two laughed.  
  
"So whats this? Practice for late night girly talk sessions?" Bray asked.  
  
"Dude don't annoy Alexis, she got nails and she'll use them bad" Pride warned and held up his arm.  
  
"Dear god Lex did that!" Bray's eyes widened and he looked at Lex who was grinning manically.  
  
"Mmmm flesh and blood" Alexis joked licking her nails.  
  
"Jeeesus man you're vicious! God" Bray shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Yes I am the King of all things intense and evil" Alexis spoke.  
  
Pride and Bray both blinked at her, sitting there in her lil night wear ensemble, choc moose around lips and on fingers, the way she looked girly and.innocent. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up you.you.I can't think of a decent insult right now but remember I have nails and not afraid to use them" Alexis said licking her lips.  
  
"Whatever you say Lex" Bray sighed and shook his head as he finished laughing.  
  
"Hmm we should eat choc moose late at night more often" Pride spoke and the other 2 nodded.  
  
"Oooohhhh no more left" Alexis whined pouting as she peered into the empty pot.  
  
The other 2 laughed at the way she sounded.  
  
"Don't laugh you heartless morons" Alexis glared and snatched the pot off Pride and chucked the spoon out onto the floor.  
  
"Hey!" Pride snapped.  
  
"Come on I need fattening, you need to lose weight fatass" Alexis replied and Bray almost choked on his food.  
  
"Thanks Lex, nice to see you still have your charm" Pride glared.  
  
"Yeah well I'm just adorable" Alexis replied casually making Bray laugh this time, snorting and putting a hand to his mouth.  
  
"Sure Lex whatever, give me back my moose" Pride held his hand out.  
  
"No way dude, I'm eating it. And you're going to let me eat it" Alexis spoke oh so assured as she dipped her finger in it and ate it going 'mmmmmmmm'  
  
"Don't do that" Bray shifted on the floor, "its sounds..provocative" at this Pride choked on air and laughed.  
  
"Yeah it turns you on don't it, bet you wish Amber could do this with moose" Lex winked at Bray making him blush and Pride laugh harder.  
  
"Look Lex give me the moose back, you're lethal with it" Pride sighed.  
  
"No!" Lex whined turning to face away from him slightly, "I'm keeping it"  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should let you eat it?" Pride narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Because you loooove me?" Alexis battered her eyelashes at Pride.  
  
Bray laughed, "are you sure you're Lex?"  
  
"Of course, but I might as well take advantage of this body whilst I can" Lex stood up and finished the moose, throwing the pot to the bin but missed it.  
  
"Ha!" Bray laughed.  
  
"Shut up grease boy, you can put it in the bin later" Alexis brushed herself down and started to walk to the kitchen door to exit.  
  
"Me? Why?" Bray asked as Pride smirked at him.  
  
"Because I'm off to bed now" Lex stretched high and stood on tiptoes before letting out a deep sigh and smiling over her shoulder at them, "oh and Bray, you sat on the spilt moose" she smirked, "Night!" she called as she walked out. 


	5. NOT a morning person

Alexis groaned as she rolled over and sighed as she lay still. Her long hair was all in her face and she thought she pretty much resembled Animal from the muppets at that point. With a sigh she sat up, and yanked her T- shirt down that had sumhow ridden up in the night and rubbed her eyes. She stood up and stumbled sleepily across the room, grabbing the black hoody off the floor and slipping it over her head. It was massive, the sleeves hung past her hands but she didn't care. She glanced at the mirror and attempted brushing the hair out of her face. "Hmm morning gorgeous" she sighed to her reflection as she started to sort out her hair. After less than a minute she gave up and decided to just go to breakfast so she left the bedroom and walked down to the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey" she grumbled as she walked past most of the others already sitting down and eating breakfast.  
  
"Morning Lex" Trudy giggled holding her spoon of porridge in the air.  
  
"Nng" was the reply as Alexis waved her hand in annoyance  
  
"Hmm okay" Trudy said slowly and ate the porridge.  
  
"Shut up I'm not a morning person" Alexis groaned.  
  
"Really? I didn't notice!" Trudy called back as Alexis went into the kitchen area, and looked around, "hello where's my breakfast?" she asked spinning to look around the room.  
  
"Make it yourself!" Salene called back and muttered "lazy cow"  
  
"I heard that!" Lex glared at the kitchen door and sighed looking around. Okay. make breakfast herself. she could handle that.. Right? "Can't someone please make my breakfast for me?" she whined.  
  
"God Lex you're unbelievable" Amber called back.  
  
"Need I remind you the setting the kitchen on fire just from trying to make toast incident?" Lex called back and the mallrats looked at each other.  
  
Pride, Salene and Jack burst into the kitchen, "don't touch anything!" Salene cried out.  
  
Alexis smirked, "I knew you'd come running back to me, begging to be my slaves"  
  
Pride rolled his eyes, "okay so what do you want?"  
  
"Uh.well I'm not that hungry" Alexis sighed and leant against the kitchen counter, "I was thinking maybe just toast, eggs, bacon, you know the whole cooked breakfast thing"  
  
Jack blinked at Alexis and looked her up and down, "are you sure that would fit inside you?" he asked.  
  
"Did you ask Ellie the same thing?" Alexis raised an eyebrow and spoke an obvious refereance making Jack blush like mad and Salene roll her eyes in annoyance whilst Pride tried to hide a smile.  
  
"Fine Lex seeing as you're going through a tough time, we might as well treat you" Pride sighed.  
  
"Thankyou" Lex replied a bit sing song as he grinned and walked past them.  
  
"Hey don't get used to it!" Salene called after her.  
  
"Whatever" Lex called back and sat down at the table Amber, Bray and Trudy were sat at and he peered over at Bray's plate pointing to it "you finished with that?" she nodded at the toast.  
  
Bray sighed and pushed the plate towards Alexis.  
  
"Sooo, what you planned today?" Alexis asked conversationally as she bit into a corner of toast.  
  
"Maybe some trading and stuff, not really much to do" Bray shrugged.  
  
"Trading huh? Could I go along?"  
  
"I don't think that would be a good idea" Bray stated.  
  
"Why not?" Alexis asked narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Because you're a girl!" Bray said then cringed from all the glares he got.  
  
"Oh, so girls can't do business type stuff huh Bray?" Trudy glared.  
  
"Well uh yeah, but I meant"-  
  
"What the we're insuperior to men?" Amber joined in elbowing him.  
  
"No I mean cos"- Bray was grateful when they heard someone running up the stairs and the whole group (apart from Alexis who was busy eating Bray's toast) turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hey mallrats" Ebony smiled as she reached the top of the stairs she looked over at Alexis sitting down and looked confused. She turned and went halfway down the stairs and then came back up again. "Nope still there" she said.  
  
"Hey Ebs what you want?" Alexis asked looking up.  
  
"I needed to. talk to. Lex" she said squinting at her.  
  
"Right so I repeat what do you want?" Alexis stared at her and Ebony stared back.  
  
"Was there some kind of sex change that no-one told me about?" Ebony asked looking a little freaked.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes, "God Ebony you're so behind" she got up, taking Bray's plate of toast with her to the kitchen to go 'talk to' ie. Annoy, the people in there.  
  
"Am I the only one who sees him as a her?" Ebony asked the people sitting down.  
  
"Nah hes been a she since yesterday" May answered with a shrug.  
  
"And none of you are. freaked out?" Ebony asked looking at them all as if they were mad.  
  
"Well yeah but we're going to enjoy his humiliation as much as we can" Bray smiled.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
By the afternoon, Alexis had managed to wolf down the breakfast and changed into a pair of black jeans and a black vest top leant by Amber. She had smiled. Damn I look good, she thought looking at herself in the mirror then shuddered. She walked out her bedroom and decided to go see if there was anything to do, or anything to annoy.  
  
She walked out and looked around, decided to head to the cafeteria. Maybe there'll be someone there, plus she was dying for a drink. She hummed to herself as she walked over. She noticed she'd done that a bit lately, and developed a nail tapping thing.  
  
She walked and stopped as someone came running up the stairs. She sighed and folded her arms, waiting to see who it was. When she saw it was Jay she rolled her eyes and let her arms fall to her sides, he was probably looking for Ebony to do her.  
  
"Uh.hey.you are?" Jay asked gawking at Alexis's chest.  
  
"Dude talk to the face cause the tits ain't lisnin" Alexis said then thought ooh, I should get that printed on a T-shirt some time.  
  
Jay blushed and snapped his mouth shut, remembering to look up at her face, "uh sorry I was um"-  
  
"Pleased to see me?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Um, who are you?" Jay asked and his eyes started to wander down but he quickly looked up.  
  
"Uh..Alexis" she replied, "and you want?" she asked.  
  
"Um, have you seen Ebony around?" Jay asked her.  
  
"Waiting in her room for you to shag her I suppose" Alexis shrugged and sighed, seeing Jay blush and look away. "Well you better run then, can't keep her waiting" Alexis smiled and watched him walk away.  
  
Alexis chuckled, and pushed the door open to the kitchen. She walked in and looked around for a glass and for some juice. She looked up eyebrows raised as she saw Ebony walk in.  
  
"Uh, Jay's gone to your bedroom, he was looking for you" Alexis told her. "You okay?"  
  
"He finally turns up now huh? So now he turns up, half an hour late? And I bet he just thinks I'm going to jump into bed with him" Ebony rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ebs, when I say 'You okay' It doesn't mean I wanna know, its just a figure of speech" Lex spoke as she poured out the drink.  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes, "you men are all the same"  
  
Lex chuckled and sipped at his juice.  
  
"Oh yeah before I forget, girl shopping trip tomorrow" Ebony said pointing with a finger.  
  
"And I need to know this why?" Alexis raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well duh you're a girl, plus its fun and you could get some real neat stuff" Ebony said.  
  
Lex laughed, "huh sure whatever, I'm not going to be dragged around for hours watching you girls trying to fit your fat asses into an outfit 2 sizes too small then you all whine and go on about diets and nailvarnish or sumthing"  
  
Ebony glared and turned on her heel, "see ya Lex" she spoke coldly.  
  
"See ya, have fun doing Jay!" Lex called after her then looked down at his drink. Spit or swallow? Suddenly came to his mind and he pushed the glass away. 


	6. What a girl wants

NEXT DAY -  
  
Alexis sat alone in the cafeteria sipping at her cup of coffee, letting out a deep sigh as she drummed her nails on the table and looked around bored. When she'd got up that morning she did her usual thing of going around annoying people, but they soon all started to go off and do something (or someone), leaving her more or less on her lonesome. She groaned and looked into her cup, seeing the dull coffee glaring back at her. So much for May's 'girls have the best fun' statement.  
  
"There you are!" A shrill voice suddenly blared from the silence making Alexis jump.  
  
"Christ Ebony" Alexis gasped out staring wide eyed, as she recovered and kept tight grip of the mug.  
  
"We've been waiting for you, I knew you'd forget" she tutted and stalked over.  
  
"We? Waiting? Forgotten?" Alexis looked dead confused.  
  
"Shopping trip" Ebony stated raising her eyebrows and watching Alexis's eyes widen.  
  
"Hey I told you, I'm not"-  
  
"You've got to come Lex it's a girl's day out!" Ebony said and Alexis gave her that look.  
  
"I'm not"-  
  
"Ah shut up, you got nothing better to do, and do you really want to pass an opportunity to spend Bray's money?" Ebony smirked holding up his wallet.  
  
Alexis blinked. "Well when you put it like that", the chair scraped up as she followed after Ebony.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this" Lex muttered to herself, rolling her eyes upwards as she dawdled behind the group of other girls.  
  
"They better still have that skirt, you know the green one?" Trudy was saying to May.  
  
"Ooh that was nice, but are you sure they had it in your size?" May asked.  
  
Trudy narrowed her eyes, "I am sure"  
  
"I'm hoping to get some nice jewelery" Ellie smiled to Cloe.  
  
"Oh that stall we saw last week had some nice bracelets" Cloe enthused.  
  
"Yeah there was this nice pink beaded one I saw" Ellie replied.  
  
"Dear God I'm going to die a slow painful death surrounded by you lot and I'll slowly drift to what I think is the light at the end of the tunnel, but will probably actually be something like a mirror ball gleaming in a changing area" Lex muttered to herself.  
  
"Oh cheer up Lex, it'll be fun. You can get some nice new outfits that actually fit, and spend Bray's money, and"-  
  
"Ooh wow I simply must squeal with delight at the prospect of clothes shopping with you girls. Honestly you have no fashion sense" Lex rolled her eyes and Ebony snorted.  
  
"To tell you the truth I can't stand to shop for ages, and some places get a bit claustrophobic. I just wanna go in, grab a garment, pay and run you know" Ebony told Alexis.  
  
"I know. Really? I expected you to be the kind of person who'd kill anyone in their path with like a blow torch or something to get to the sale area" Alexis blinked at her.  
  
Ebony laughed, "whatever. I believe them lot might see heavens gates whenever they see the word sale" she nodded to the others.  
  
"Really? I thought it was some kind of hypnosis thing" Alexis smirked.  
  
"You two hurry up! We wanna get to the clothes shops at some point" Salene called to them.  
  
"Ha, if she thinks I'm hurrying in these heels she got another thing coming" Ebony muttered and Lex laughed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lex stood being quiet, looking somewhat bored, afraid and embarrassed as the girls rifled through the rails at this shop they walked in, and squealed and got enthusiastic and stuff. She shuddered. Some Christina agu- sumthing or other that sounded like iguana was playing. She felt she had somewhat walked into a hell zone as she saw flashes of Barbie pink, PVC, something furry, and a pair of leggings. Yep, she'd gone into an 80's Barbie house hell zone. She wouldn't make it out of the shop alive.  
  
"Does this suit me?" Cloe turned with bright green lipstick on.  
  
Alexis's eyes widened as she stumbled backwards in horror into a rail.  
  
"Come on Lex, dig in, you might find a bargain" May said appearing behind Alexis making her jump, before May ran past holding a pair of green denim trousers.  
  
"What do you think?" Amber asked turning around and holding a top up to herself in front of Alexis. "Too showy? Too tight? Think it looks slutty or cute? Or cute slutty huh? Maybe its too small"  
  
"Um.uh." Alexis's mouth opened and shut a few times as she looked around desperately, "Oh hey I think I see a garment that looks like it hasn't been skinned off something alive" and quickly dived behind a rail.  
  
"Boo"  
  
"ARGH!" Alexis screamed, and felt horror at the realization the place had fallen into sudden silence. She whirled to see a grinning Ebony. "That wasn't funny!" Alexis pouted moodily and poked Ebony in the ribs.  
  
"Hehe sorry, I thought you looked on the verge of tears, you wanna wait outside with me?" Ebony asked.  
  
"There is a God" Alexis whispered and pretended to do a little happy dance.  
  
"Ooh this top is so funny" They heard Trudy suddenly giggle, "it says 'talk to the face cos the tits aint"-  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Alexis squealed, stumbling past rails, getting a coat hanger caught to her sleeve as she made a mad dash to Trudy. "GIVE IT!" She snatched the top out of Trudy's hands and shoved her aside as she held the top up and looked at it.  
  
It was black and sure enough had in purple print, "TALK TO THE FACE COS THE TITS AIN'T LISTENING". "Dude I found it! The top that explains my new life" she hugged the top to her chest.  
  
"What the"- Trudy said as she looked angrily at Alexis.  
  
"I was thinking this exact sentence the other day and thought hmm I have to get that printed on a T-shirt and what do you know, Fate loves me at last!" Alexis was grinning and squealing as she bounced up and down, "letmebuyitletmebuyitletmebuyitletmebuyi  
  
t!" she repeated in a matra not stopping for breath and the others were like crying with laughter.  
  
"Ok ok seeing as you love it so" Amber laughed.  
  
"I found it first" Trudy snapped moodily.  
  
"Yes but the top is relevant to moi, I mean there's nothing there on you" Alexis poked Trudy in the chest area and the others snorted as Alexis shoved Trudy out the way again and walked past. "Ebs hun, you giving me the money?" Alexis tilted her head and grinned sweetly.  
  
"Sure thing Lexy" Ebony followed after her waving Bray's wallet in the air.  
  
"Hey that's Bray's money! Damnit he couldn't lend me any cos she nicked it" Amber pouted moodily. 


	7. Look out down below

2 more days passed and the mallrats and Lex had were pretty much adjusting to his change. They always referred to 'Alexis' as she was lovingly dubbed, as she and often said Lex short for the female name they gave her. They pretty much treated her as Lex, but found that she'd become more.nicer and.emotional. The mallrats were surprised to find Alexis and Ebony were getting on like a house on fire - almost literally when they decided to use the microwave.  
  
Alexis woke up feeling as normalish as any other time. It was about 4 in the morning as still dark. She groaned as she rolled off the bed, landing with a harsh thwump! She groaned again pushing herself up, adjusting the boxers and t-shirt that were baggy on her. She stumbled up of drowsy feet, forcing her way out of her room to the bathroom.  
  
She stumbled into the doorframe of her room, then groaned as she made her way down the hallway. She tripped over some trainer that was oddly left there and continued on her way. She then reached her destination and opened the door with a sigh before reaching for the light switch, flicking it on.  
  
"AAARGH!" She screamed, jumping back, hitting the doorhandle, as her reflection from the bathroom mirror took her by surprise. She still wasn't that used to seeing a girl looking back, not 'Lex'.  
  
"Damn you stupid gorgeous reflection" she sighed, as she recovered from the surprise.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG?" A male voice yelled, pushing the door with force, knonking Alexis to the side, stumbling back over the edge of the bath, sitting in with her legs dangling over the bath edge.  
  
"GOD JACK YOU UTTER MORON!" Alexis yelled back, glaring at him as she tried scrambling out of the bath from her awkward position.  
  
"Sorry I uh thought, that, someone or something, um, so, you're okay?" he stuttered feeling embarrassed yet a bit amused.  
  
"Apart from being bruised and having an aching butt, yes" Alexis groaned and still couldn't get out the bath.  
  
"Here" Jack offered his hand to her and stepped forward. Alexis blinked at him.  
  
"I can get out myself" Alexis pouted moodily.  
  
"Yeah sure, looks like you're doing a great job" Jack smirked.  
  
Alexis let out a sigh of annoyance and slipped her small hand into his, allowing him to yank her up, sending them forward, so Jack got pressed against the wall with a smaller Alexis pressed up against him.  
  
She looked up at him wide eyed, and he looked back at her with pretty much the same horrified expression as he attempted pushing her away, then he gaped in shock as she slapped him, hard, across the face.  
  
"Pervert" Alexis growled and pushed him out of the bathroom, slamming the door.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The mallrats had noticed by around lunchtime, that Alexis and Jack were pretty much avoiding each other. Alexis kept giving him the evil eye and he looked really embarrassed, well they both did, and they'd ignore each other then one or both of them would leave the room.  
  
"Something you're not telling us?" Ellie raised an eyebrow and folding her arms as she stood in front of Jack.  
  
"What? You think?- No! God Ellie, No!" Jack said with a look of incredulous disgust and blushed madly as he protested.  
  
"Well you can't blame him for avoiding Alexis, attitude much" May said from where she was filing her nails at a dining table.  
  
"Hey don't be mean about Alexis" Ebony defended as she walked through.  
  
"God I am in the twilight zone!" Jack said putting his hands over his face and shaking his head.  
  
Alexis walked in to grab some lunch. Her stomach was aching and she thought hmm, must mean I need more food. She had a deep desire for chocolate, hot chocolate at that moment. She spotted Jack and glared.  
  
He looked up at her and sighed, "I'm going I'm going" he moaned and walked out, with Ellie following him.  
  
"What with you and Jack?" May asked looking up from her place at the table, as did Bray, Amber, everyone else there.  
  
"Me and Jack? Nothing! God why are you like all accussing and stuff I mean, what you going to say Bray and Pride have a thing now because they both like trees or something huh? Huh?" Alexis snapped quickly and the others backed off a bit.  
  
"Relax hun, we're not saying anything" Ebony smirked as she sat down.  
  
"Good you better not be" Alexis muttered and ran a hand over her stomach, which pinched. Must. Get. Food. She chanted in her head. "Must. Get. Food" she said out loud, zombie like making the others blink.  
  
"More? What are you like a garbage disposal or something?" Bray's eyes widened.  
  
"Shut up Grease boy" Alexis snapped and went to get some food, "we got hot chocolate?" she called then squealed "SUGAR!"  
  
The others looked at each other in silent fear.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis lay on her bed with her eyes closed and groaned. Food hadn't helped. Her stomach still felt funny and pinched like. It was making her feel bad, it was odd, she'd never had this weird feeling before. Then again she never has a Girls tummy before. She sighed and rolled onto her side and the pain continued. "Damn it" she murmured and winced as she sat up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Amber walked through the mall, seeing as the others had all gone out to the farm or something she thought she'd spend some quality alone time in the mall. So she thought-  
  
She heard a scream and she looked around worried, making her way up the stairs. She then saw a blur of Alexis running towards her, grabbing her by the T-shirt and looking absolutely scared.  
  
"AMBER YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME I'M DYING!" Alexis exclaimed.  
  
"Woah calm down, what's happened, tell me everything?" Amber said as she prised Alexis's hands away from her top.  
  
Alexis shook, "I was like, well, I sort of had a stomach ache all morning right, and I thought it was just hunger, so I ate a lot of chocolate, which tasted better than usual you know and well unlike you other girls I can eat and eat and not put on a pound, well anyway I ate but that didn't help, the pain continued! And right now I just went to the bathroom and.and" she looked like she was about to cry from embarrassment, "I'M DYING I SWEAR!"  
  
"What? Alexis?" Amber sighed thinking she knew what was really wrong, and was thinking how funny it was how Alexis was reacting and stuff. Bless.  
  
"Blood" Alexis barely squeaked out, grabbing onto Amber.  
  
Amber started laughing and saw the hurt embarrassed look on Alexis's face. "Lex, you're not dying" she gave her a quick hug.  
  
"I'm not?" Alexis asked with her eyes still wide.  
  
"No" Amber shook her arm as she put an arm around Alexis's shoulders and led her back to the bathroom, "Hun, you've just had your first period".  
  
Alexis stopped still and went white with horror. "PERIOD?" She blurted out staring at Amber with disbelief, deep embarrassment and shock.  
  
"Yeah don't worry, its natural, well it happens to all girls" Amber explained.  
  
"I.I.Kill me" Alexis begged.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis hid in her room the rest of that afternoon. It was so humiliating being given 'the talk' about women's bodies and stuff by Amber. It was a scarring experience she'd never recover from she told herself. She was grateful though that Amber could sort her out and be all understanding and nice about it, rather than point at Alexis and laugh and stuff.  
  
Alexis looked down at her lap, "Guys are so damn lucky" she pouted moodily and shifted on the bed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Late that night, Alexis made her way to the kitchen in the dark, and sought out the fridge for a refreshing late night chocolate moose.  
  
She sat down on the floor licking it off her finger and sighed happily. "Did you ever know that you're my hero" she sang lightly to the pot pf moose.  
  
"You're the wind beneathe my wings!"  
  
Alexis jumped startled and looked up to see Pride stood there grinning. "Jesus!"  
  
"No, I'm Pride" Pride smirked and walked over to the fridge, getting himself a chocolate moose.  
  
"Salene kick you out again?" Alexis raised an eyebrow as Pride joined her on the floor to eat moose.  
  
"Nah just couldn't sleep" Pride sighed as he dipped a spoon into the pot.  
  
"Sure" Alexis smirked, "I'm just here because firstly I can't sleep and secondly comfort food"  
  
"Why you need comfort food hmm?" Pride asked eating the chocolate off the spoon.  
  
"Its been a long embarrassing day, believe me" Alexis told him, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks.  
  
"Care to tell?" Pride smiled.  
  
"Well they're pretty traumatic experiences" Alexis shuddered.  
  
"Anything to do with why you've been avoiding Jack and Amber?" Pride asked casually.  
  
"I haven't been avoiding anyone" Alexis protested then seeing the look Pride was giving her sighed and said "Okay Jack maybe but Amber.okay Amber too"  
  
Pride smiled, "come on then tell me, I'm intrigued"  
  
Lex blushed and hid her face behind her long hair, "its reeeeally embarrassing!"  
  
"I won't laugh or tell anyone" Pride told her.  
  
"Promise? Cos if you do I do laugh or tell I'll kick your ***! I'll morph into wolverine and shred you with my nails" Alexis warned.  
  
Pride chuckled, "just tell"  
  
"Well" Alexis took a deep breath, "I'm avoiding Jack because well, in the really early hours um, I was . and he. well I was in the bathroom..i screamed cos well I turned the light on and got scared by my reflection" she watched Pride's face and how he was trying not to smirk as he concentrated on eating chocolate moose, "Jack came running in and well, he managed to knock me into the bath - don't ask, and then well he helped me out and we sort of.well.got into an awkward position" she was blushing deeply, "and I slapped him and pushed him out"  
  
Pride let out a deep sigh, rather than laugh as he looked up grinning, "awww must have been so traumatic for the both of you!"  
  
"It was, so don't joke about it" Alexis dipped her finger into her moose pot.  
  
"He was probably just helping and well, you got to see the funny side of it Lex, I mean" Pride bit his lip as he tried to prevent a snort of laughter.  
  
"Oh shut up you!" Alexis said but smiled shyly as she licked the chocolate moose.  
  
"Right, so now explain about avoiding Amber" Pride pressed.  
  
"Oh that was soooo bad Pride, I wanted to die" Alexis told him, putting a hand over her face, blushing with total embarrassment.  
  
"Ooooh now I really want to know" Pride smirked.  
  
"Well um, I had to get her to help me" Alexis stuttered and mumbled feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Is that it?" Pride snorted.  
  
"No!" Alexis almost shrieked, "it was um, was with, girly stuff" she was an interesting shade of red now.  
  
"Like hair, clothes, makeup and that?" Pride asked with a confused expression.  
  
"No. Girly. Stuff" Alexis grit out and pointed down to her lap.  
  
"Girly stu- oh. OOHH! Oh my god" Pride stared at her wide eyed.  
  
"I know" Lex cringed, "it was sooooooo humiliating! Don't breathe a word to anyone!"  
  
"You poor guy! Is it.does it hurt?" Pride asked.  
  
"It hurts, its embarssing, its horrifying. I wish Bray had periods" Alexis sighed.  
  
"Awww man, I feel for you" Pride shook his head as he ate more moose.  
  
"Not like Jack I hope" Alexis said and they laughed.  
  
"Maybe he couldn't help it, I mean there's no avoiding your.your." Pride said and gestured to Alexis's chest.  
  
She tutted and snatched the chocolate covered spoon out of his hand. "Men, you're all obsessed!" she tapped his nose with the spoon leaving a chocolate splodge and she giggled as she left the kitchen with his spoon.  
  
"Hey!" Pride whined as the kitchen door swung shut. He then went cross eyed as he tried licking the chocolate off the end of his nose, but not managing it. 


	8. Its meant to be fun

A few days, later and things were still pretty.'normal'. Lex's period finished much to her relief and she celebrated with well, chocolate mousse of course. She'd started talking to Amber more, and still got on well with Ebony. The mallrats were beginning to think Alexis and Ebony were the terrible two. They had a laugh though. Ebony had managed to convince Alexis to get out of the big baggy jeans and wear tight black ones, much to the guys happiness. She had killer legs, and she knew it.  
  
Well the mallrats were all sat to dinner, complaining about anything and everything as usual. Whilst Alexis sat in the corner slowly eating her dinner as she flicked through a girl magazine Ebony had leant her. She had no idea why there were pages and pages of products and stuff, nothing really interesting. She lingered over the pictures of cute girl models and thought- hey does this make me a lesbian? With a shudder she turned the page to see a massive poster of a cute guy lying on the beach with his hair tousled and he had a nice grin. NO girly hormones don't make me think he is cute! Alexis begged in her head - either way this makes me seem gay doesn't it? She thought with another shudder and shut the magazine.  
  
"Hey I was thinking maybe we could hold another party here soon," Amber announced making everyone look up.  
  
"Really? An actual party?" Cloe asked with wide excited eyes.  
  
"No Cloe a party that doesn't exist" Alexis rolled her eyes.  
  
"I meant like with a DJ and the cool lighting and music and stuff and people" Cloe shrugged.  
  
"Well yeah sure if we can arrange it all, I was thinking we need some fun around here" Amber said.  
  
"Too right" May snorted.  
  
"Sounds good, so you wanna arrange it for soon?" Bray raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah I was thinking a couple of days or so" Amber shrugged.  
  
"Oh wow I better start planning my outfit now then!" Trudy squealed.  
  
"I hope a load of cute guys come to the party" May grinned.  
  
Alexis had almost fallen out of her seat in fear, but sensibly instead pressed back against the chair and ended up sliding it against the wall, "PEOPLE?!" She suddenly shrieked making everyone look at her with fear, "I mean public people, non mall rate people will be here?" she squeaked.  
  
"Well duh" Trudy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on Alexis I would have thought you'd be totally up for a party" Ebony said.  
  
"Yeah it'll be a laugh, and you can get out of that casual gear into something"-  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!" Alexis said hysterically as she stood up, "There's no way I can go to the party, not like this!" she held her arms out to the sides.  
  
"Hey it'll be fine, to them you're just Alexis, just some girl"-  
  
"Exactly!" Alexis groaned, "or what if they found out? God I can't go, I'll be like totally humiliated and people will be like oh there goes the freak that's sorta transsexual"  
  
"Lex they're not going to find out anything from us" Ebony tried to assure her.  
  
"They might though! God there's no way I'm going to this stupid party, or going out in public ever again!" Alexis snapped and with that she turned and stormed off.  
  
The others blinked at each other.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pride coughed and shifted on his feet before knocking on Lex's bedroom door. "Lex?" he called through before knocking again.  
  
"Go away Pride!" Lex yelled back, but something in her female voice was different.  
  
"Lex are you okay? Like really?" Pride asked.  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Just go!"  
  
Pride sighed and rolled his eyes, taking in a deep breath before bursting in through the door and then stood there in surprise as the door swung shut behind him.  
  
Alexis was sat on her bed, pressed up into the corner of the wall curled up and was crying. Yep crying, he'd never seen Lex cry before, so seeing him cry as a girl was well, pretty big.  
  
"Alexis" Pride said as he started walking over to the bed.  
  
"I said go away Pride, don't any of you ****** listen?" Lex sniffled as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "and don't stare at me!"  
  
"Sorry I didn't mean to" Pride said looking at the floor.  
  
"See that's exactly why I don't want to go to some stupid party. Everyone will stare at me like I'm some freak.. Hell I am a freak" Alexis spoke bitterly with a frown.  
  
"No you're not you're just.. Going through. well, um some changes" Pride mumbled.  
  
Alexis laughed bitterly, "oh yeah that's the kind way of saying it"  
  
"Lex I promise you, at this party no-one will stare at you thinking you're a freak" Pride offered.  
  
"Whatever" Alexis muttered looking away focusing on some spot on the wall.  
  
"Look Lex if you don't want to come to the party that's okay, you can stay here I won't pressure you into going if you don't want to. But if you do want to go and have a laugh that's okay too, it might even surprise you, you might forget about things and it'll be okay" Pride spoke as he walked nearer the bed.  
  
Lex sniffed and looked up at him, "yeah?"  
  
"Yeah" Pride shrugged, "whatever its upto you, I'll be going to the party" he watched Alexis shift on the bed. "So. you still don't want to go?"  
  
Lex paused then nodded, "I don't want to go"  
  
"Well okay then, no worries, no need to get hysterical over it" Pride chuckled as he reached over to the box of tissues on the desk and tore some out passing them to Alexis.  
  
"You're.not going to tell anyone I cried are you?" Alexis asked with a small lopsided smile.  
  
"Hell no, I'll keep it a secret so I can blackmail you with it" Pride laughed and Alexis laughed also. "Ah see laughter, no tears, that's good. Ooh That almost sounded like a cheesy no more tears shampoo advert didn't it?"  
  
"Eh well, I'm worth it" Alexis flicked her hair and Pride laughed. "Hmm yeah, so..well...thanks" Alexis mumbled quietly looking down.  
  
"No problem" Pride grinned and ruffled her hair as he turned to leave.  
  
"DON'T MESS MY HAIR!" Alexis yelled and began to run her hands through it to sort it out. 


	9. Yes no maybe definately indecisive

The party was arranged for three days later, on the Saturday night. During those three days the mallrat's were damn excited, and did a lot of organizing - decorating, sorting out music and such what. Bray did mumble a few times about the mess that would be made but the others ignored him. Once he got stuck into the tidying after the party he'd be happy and occupied.  
  
Alexis would just listen to them talk about the party and get things sorted out, looking uninterested. Ebony kept trying to get her to change her mind and go, saying she'd help her pick an outfit and how fun it would be and to make the most of having the party. "Come on girl it'll be fun and cool!" Ebony told her.  
  
"Don't call me that!" Alexis snapped getting up from the table in the cafeteria, "and stop going on okay, I'm not going and that's it!" she slammed her coffee cup down and stormed out.  
  
"I know Lex doesn't mean that, she's just got to come! She can't miss out on a party, no-one can" Ebony said about to stand up.  
  
"Just leave it Ebony, after three days I think she's made it clear she doesn't want to go" Bray interrupted.  
  
Ebony scowled and stood up, "don't you care that our friend.. My friend, is going to be shut away in their room all moody and stuff for an entire night, missing out on something fun, and live to regret it for the rest of their life huh? HUH?"  
  
"Ebony, there's a thin red line that I think you've crossed, so much that the line is just a pink dot" Salene said and Ebony glared at her.  
  
"Just accept it Ebony, No means no, now focus on more important things" Bray said.  
  
"Yeah like colour co-coordinating the outfit you're going to wear tonight" Trudy suggested and Ebony sighed, leaving the room shaking her head.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Alexis sat in front of the mirror in her room and stared at her reflection. She frowned at the person staring back and looked down at her hands resting on the desk. She looked at the long nails on long thin fingers and quickly clenched her hands into fists and glanced sadly at the row of stuff of men's deodorants and aftershaves and other stuff that she used to use, when she was well, the proper Lex. She stood up, quickly turning the mirror around so the wooden back was facing her and knocked all the men's stuff she used to use off the desk with a massive sharp sweep of her arm. Quickly she grabbed the trench coat off her bed that she continued to wear and shrugged it on as she left the room, leaving the door open and the pile of male clothing she used to wear that was on the bed started to fall off as she brushed past.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Look Pride just talk to Alexis that's all I'm asking!" Ebony whined.  
  
"Ebony" Pride rubbed his eyes with his thumb and fore finger in a tired manner, "We went through this."  
  
"But Alexis will probably listen to you, you know what with male support and backing and stuff" Ebony waved her hands around as she talked.  
  
"Look if I go talk to Lex, will you shut up and leave it, no matter what she says?" Pride sighed glancing up at her.  
  
"Thanks Pride!" Ebony squealed and ran off to her room to start sorting out her hair.  
  
Pride rolled his eyes and got up from his bed, walking out of the room her shared with Salene and walked across the floor to start heading towards Lex's room. He looked around, seeing everyone run around for this party as he approached the door to Lex's room, seeing it was open. Pride chewed his lip and just walked in, to find it empty.  
  
He looked to see Lex's 'old' clothes in a massive messy pile on the floor, scattered about and he stepped around it to see the mirror turned around. He sighed sadly as he noticed the stuff that was on the desk scattered around as if thrown. He just stood there looking around a moment, before moving to walk back out. He felt something under his boot and he stepped back looking down to see a crumpled photo facing the floor. Curious, Pride bent down and picked it up turning it around- to see a picture of Lex sat next to Ryan on a sofa at some place, before the virus he guessed, and he blinked. It was the most genuine moment he'd ever seen Lex happy, what with the old Lex's face there, grin, sparkling eyes, long brown hair, not black which made Pride smirk. he tucked the photo into his pocket and headed out the room.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What do you mean she's gone?!" Ebony shrieked.  
  
"Well Lex is gone, as in left" Pride told her.  
  
"But she was here a while ago, she can't be gone, not just like that" Ebony continued.  
  
"You're right Ebony I just walked past an invisible Lex and didn't see her" Pride rolled his eyes.  
  
"Wouldn't put it past Lex, I mean he changed into a she didn't he?" Cloe raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Great, Lex is gone, and its only a few hours until the party!" Ebony whined.  
  
"Yeah well I blame you" Jack spoke up and everyone looked at him.  
  
"What? It's not my fault she took off!" Ebony protested.  
  
"I didn't say it was necessarily your fault, I just said I was blaming you" Jack said and Ebony glared at him.  
  
"Oh that's it, something goes wrong blame it on the one everyone loves to hate" Ebony folded her arms.  
  
"Well if YOU hadn't kept going on, then she wouldn't have run off" Jack said.  
  
"Well.if you. uh." Ebony faltered.  
  
"Look let's not start jumping to conclusions or accusations" Pride spoke reasonably, "look calm down guys, we have a party to attend to soon" he looked around the group, "I'm sure Lex hasn't done anything stupid. yet" he shrugged, "and she can't have gone far. I'll go look for her, talk and bring her back okay, in time for the party"  
  
"So you'll make her go!" Ebony asked hopefully.  
  
"Not if she don't want to. Well I better be off then, see ya soon" Pride adjusted his coat.  
  
"Good luck" Amber said as he turned and walked down the stairs.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
After about half an hour of searching in the city, Pride started to head towards the countryside and finally came across Alexis. She was sat on a wall by a bridge, looking down at the water.  
  
"LEX!" He called out jogging over.  
  
Alexis looked up and blinked when she realized who it was. "Oh hey Pride. what you doing here?"  
  
"Stopping you from doing anything stupid!" Pride quickly said stopping by her side.  
  
"Nothing can help you there" Alexis shrugged and swung her legs lightly.  
  
Pride blinked a few times, "The others are worried because you were missing and weren't at the mall"  
  
Alexis looked a bit confused, "wait does that mean you usually expect me to be lost at the mall?"  
  
Pride rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No. You're room was messed up. more than usual, Ebony was worried she pushed you into leaving or something because she kept going on about the party"  
  
"Oh that" Alexis muttered and looked down at the water again, "Nah it weren't that, I just wanted to be alone and think you know"  
  
"Well yeah." Pride sighed and folded his arms on the wall, looking down at the water too. "Wanna talk about it?"  
  
"You think there's an it to talk about?" Alexis asked back.  
  
"I was just asking because if there is, you can talk to us you know" Pride told her.  
  
"Yeah I know" Lex sighed, "its just weird . well everything is at the moment"  
  
"Yeah" Pride nodded in agreement and glanced up at her, "so. I suppose that's why you don't want to make an appearance at the party huh? It be too weird for you"  
  
"Well yeah but.well maybe.I don't know" Alexis shrugged.  
  
"Look if you're worried about people staring or - well no-one knows anyway apart from us and we won't tell anyone. And hey, since when has the Lex I known cared what people think about Lex, hmm?"  
  
Alexis laughed, "yeah well they're not thinking about Lex, they're thinking about Alexis"  
  
"So? Who cares what people think, just go out there and have fun and stuff. Alexis, Lex- the same person, just look different. So go out there and kickass and cause havok like you usually do. Don't let being a girl stop you"  
  
Alexis smirked and faced Pride, "You're right what was I thinking?" Pride smiled back. "Before when I got in trouble it was like give him a punch and yell. Now I'm a girl I can claim 'woman abuse' and batter my eyelashes and get out of it so easily, what with my natural charm and stuff"  
  
Pride laughed, "you really haven't changed"  
  
"Hmm yeah" Alexis turned and hopped down off the wall onto the path, "thanks for saying that stuff and. stuff" she shrugged and shifted on her feet.  
  
"No problem" Pride laughed, "come on, we got a party to get to"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ALEXIS!" Ebony squealed, running over and enveloping the slightly taller and thinner girl in a hug, "I'm soooo glad you're here!"  
  
"What do you want?" Alexis raised an eyebrow as they parted.  
  
"Well, I could do with someone to give me a running commentary as I get ready for the party, so I know if I look bad or decent" Ebony looked hopeful.  
  
"And who better to crush your ickle itty bitty ego then me" Alexis grinned and linked arms with her.  
  
Ebony squealed, "Yey! And will I be able to give commentary on your looks for the party hmm hmm hmm?"  
  
Alexis glanced sideways at her and sighed, rolling her eyes as she smiled. "Go on then"  
  
"YES!" Ebony shouted, "Girl when I'm done making you over, you're going to look so hot!"  
  
"Don't I always anyway?" Alexis said as Ebony dragged her off. Alexis mouthed over her shoulder to the others 'Saaave mee' as Ebony yanked her into her room.  
  
The others turned to face Pride. "What did you say to make her change her mind?" May asked in disbelief.  
  
"Did the same weird forces that changed Lex somehow work their stuff again?" Salene raised an eyebrow.  
  
Pride shrugged, "we walked, we talked" he sat down next to Salene, "and I bribed her"  
  
"Oh?" Bray raised an eyebrow as the others chuckled. Pride just smiled. 


	10. flicks hair because i'm worth it

Alexis and Ebony were in Ebony's room getting ready. The CD was on and played some Foo fighters song as they got ready- Ebony enthusiastically and Alexis somewhat scared.  
  
"Uh, I'm not so sure about this anymore" Alexis muttered as she checked out her reflection. She wore the tight black jeans she was hardly seen out of lately, and wore a dark red vest top. She felt somewhat naked and Ebony appeared behind her holding eyeliner, making her scream and whirl around making a cross with her fingers, "back! Back away evil being!" she cried out.  
  
Ebony raised an eyebrow and rested her spare hand on her hip. "Oh please Lex, you can't tell me you've never worn eyeliner in your life"  
  
Lex chewed her lip and just sighed, rolling her eyes as she took the eyeliner off Ebony, "fine. I won't let you do it since I value my eye sight so much"  
  
Ebony smirked and sat next to her in front of the mirror, applying another layer of lip-gloss. "Who'd have thought it - me and Lex applying makeup together getting ready for a party".  
  
Alexis stopped applying eyeliner for a moment to turn and glare at Ebony, "shut up" she said whinily and Ebony let out an evil laugh as she smirked.  
  
"I'm soooo glad you decided to come to the party in the end" Ebony enthused.  
  
"Hmm.yes" Lex mumbled as she carefully applied eyeliner to the other eye.  
  
"It'll be so much fun! Jay's going to be there, so I'm hoping we can, you know" Ebony giggled, "hmm if I flirt with other guys reckon he'll get jealous?"  
  
"Is the pope a catholic" Lex snorted as she inspected her eyes, "wait is he?"  
  
Ebony burst into laughter, "duh!" she said then began to settle down.  
  
"Is it okay?" Alexis asked turning around and Ebony's eyebrows raised. "I take that as a look of horror"-  
  
"No no its great! Your eyes are gorgeous! In fact you look gorgeous hunny!"  
  
Alexis checked out her reflection by glancing over her shoulder, "well. yeah" she smiled, "dang I look good!" she smirked, "and hey my *** isn't huge!"  
  
"Woah careful, carry on and you won't be able to get your head through the door" Ebony laughed.  
  
"You're just jealous" Lex smirked at her then looked in horror, "Oh dear god what have I been saying? I can't be thinking I'm damn fine - even if I know I am!"  
  
Ebony chuckled, "relax hun" she stood up and grabbed a hairbrush advancing towards Alexis, and "you think you look great now wait till I've done your hair"  
  
"NOOOOOOO!" Alexis sprang back hitting the wall, "NO ONE! I MEAN NO ONE TOUCHES MY HAIR!"  
  
Ebony raised an eyebrow as the smirk continued to be in place on her face, "awww paranoid much?"  
  
"No but - my hairs perfect! Leave it alone!" Lex whined.  
  
"No it looks the same as it always does" Ebony stated.  
  
"Yeah - great. L'oreal would have killed to have me and my lovely hair on TV!"  
  
Ebony rolled her eyes, "No you need to do something with it" she darted forward and Lex slid to the side, "come on, its not going to hurt!. Lex!" she dived forward.  
  
"NOO!" Alexis squealed and in panic grabbed Ebony's hair and pulled it.  
  
"Ow!" Ebony pulled away and put a hand to her hair, "Christ your vicious!"  
  
"You haven't seen me use my nails yet" Alexis narrowed her eyes at her.  
  
"If its as bad as that hair pulling then I don't ever want to - Ow that hurt!" Ebony whined.  
  
"Then I think you've learnt a valuable lesson" Alexis said as she glanced back to the mirror running a hand through her hair and flicking it.  
  
"Evil" Ebony narrowed her eyes at her then turned as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Almost ready ladies?" Bray called through and they heard him laugh to himself, they could also hear Jack next to him guffawing.  
  
"Yeah, how about you ladies?" Ebony called back.  
  
"We'll see you in the cafeteria in a minute. People are starting to arrive" Bray called back.  
  
"K, see ya there" she said and they heard them leave and music strike up outside.  
  
Alexis stared at her reflection. "I really don't think I can do this Ebs"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ebony shrieked, "a minute ago you were all confident and ready to go"  
  
"Yeah but. people" Alexis cringed and faced her.  
  
"What about them? Go out there and have fun girl and make all the other girls jealous - that's an order!" Ebony demanded.  
  
Alexis smiled at her, "thanks I think. gee where would a girl be without a mate like you?" they shared a brief hug and parted, quickly checking themselves over.  
  
"Well come on then Alexis, lets go and show them how to kick party ***!" Ebony grinned.  
  
Alexis let out a deep breath as Ebony grabbed her hand, smiling encouragingly and leading them out to the cafeteria. Ebony dragged her down the hallway and Lex shied behind her looking around nervously. They reached the cafeteria and Ebony announced, "we're ready!"  
  
"Woah. Lex" Trudy's eyes widened. The others peered around Ebony to the girl behind her.  
  
"You look really ho- I mean nice" Jack commented as Ellie elbowed him glaring.  
  
"Yeah yeah shut up and look away" Lex mumbled and started to edge away but Ebony grabbed her arm pulling her back.  
  
Bray smirked at Alexis then turned to the others saying, "well, let the party begin!" 


	11. I'm not your type!

The mall was beginning to fill up with people, and music was pounding, lights were flashing, the drinks were being poured, food eaten and everyone was getting into the party mood.  
  
Ebony squealed as she grabbed Alexis's arm, "see, glad you came now!"  
  
"Uh, maybe" Alexis spoke as some dude next to her stumbled back and elbowed her.  
  
"Come on, let's go an dance!" Ebony tugged on her arm.  
  
"No!" Alexis pulled her arm back, "I'm not a dancer. Believe me Ebony I don't do dancing"  
  
"Oh come on, you know you know want to, just give it a try!" Ebony pleaded.  
  
"No Ebony" Alexis growled and glared sternly.  
  
"Fine be like that" Ebony shrugged and turned grabbing the nearest guy squealing at him "Lets dance!"  
  
Alexis shuddered and left Ebony to make a fool of herself TRYING to be sexy and flirtatious just to annoy Jay. So she started walking towards the drink table.  
  
"Hey Alexis, enjoying the party?" Salene giggled as Pride put his arm around her.  
  
"Not as much as you, obviously" Alexis muttered as she grabbed a cup and peered at the drink inside.  
  
"Try not to lean over too much Lex, don't want to fall out your top" Salene smirked.  
  
Alexis glanced to the side, "I have nothing to worry about. Its amazing how you can notice something like that about me, when you fail to notice you've had your skirt tucked into your pants the past 10 minutes" she smirked satisfied as Salene blushed madly and yanked at her skirt. She elbowed Pride and hissed at him about not telling her and he just looked dazed until he looked at Alexis smirking, so he shook his head and sighed deciding to stay out of it.  
  
"So been chatted up by any cute guys hmm?" Salene chortled and Alexis glared at her.  
  
"No. Though some girl ask me if YOU had a girlfriend. I looked at Pride and had to say Yes"  
  
Salene's mouth widened as she looked at Alexis and glared before leading Pride away to dance. "Awww Salene, for a moment I almost imagined you with a personality and humor" Alexis called after her.  
  
Alexis silently evil laughed to herself and finished off her drink, before chucking the cup into the bin. Okay this going pretty well.  
  
She froze and looked around when she heard a loud wolf whistle nearby. She glanced up and her eyes widened in horror as a tall guy with spikey black hair, and looking like a smarmy cocky guy started to stroll her way. "Hey love, fancy a dance?" he drawled and his mates stood behind him laughed.  
  
"Uh, no thanks" Alexis mumbled with fear as she started to look around silently screaming in her head. Never ever ever had she wanted to get into this situation.  
  
"Aww come on babe" he smirked and stepped closer to her "we don't have to dance, we can uh, sneak off to a quiet corner" he reached out with his arm, placing his hand on the wall behind Alexis and stepped more closer to her as her back hit the wall.  
  
"I'm not your type, believe me - I'm not inflatable" Alexis spoke looking up at him.  
  
His mates began laughing and the boy glared at Alexis, "no need to get snarky you cow"  
  
Behind them Jack, Bray, Amber and Salene (oh how she smirked) and the others had been watching from the table they were sat at with slight amusement. Jack shifted on his chair, thinking maybe someone should go help Lex out.  
  
"I think you should take a hint and go" Alexis snapped at the guy.  
  
"I think you should shut up and use your mouth for other things" the guy moved forward, leg pressing against hers.  
  
"I." Alexis looked around frantically for a way to get out of this, then spotted it. "I wouldn't use my mouth, I'd use something else" she smiled hopefully flirtatiously as she relaxed against the wall.  
  
"Oh really" the guy smirked, at her sudden change of mind as she placed a hand on his side.  
  
"Yes really" Alexis kneed him in the area and watched him crumple up in pain, as she quickly moved out the way. The others were laughing hysterically and applauding and watched as she hurried towards the table, with the guy awkwardly following her.  
  
"Hey get back here!" the guy sneered.  
  
"Um, Jack there you are!" Alexis squealed over enthusiastically, and his eyes widened as she quickly walked over and sat herself on his lap facing him. Before he knew it she placed her hands on either side of his face yanking him into a kiss, and the others sat wide eyed and open mouthed.  
  
After a moment Alexis pulled away, leaving an open mouthed slightly panting Jack. Alexis cleared her throat and blushed, before coolly turning on his lap to face the jerk she kneed, "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. He's into martial arts and loves guns. He also likes to burn things" she smiled sweetly and battered her eyelashes.  
  
The guy looked at Jack then at the others around the table and he slowly backed off, muttering something to his mates before they turned and left, leaving the group.  
  
Alexis sighed and turned back to face Jack, "uh sorry about that and uh, thanks" she ruffled his hair before standing up.  
  
"Christ Lex! You..you just snogged Jack!" Amber exclaimed.  
  
"Indeed I did. The things we do to fend off psycho guys huh?" Alexis sighed and sat down in the spare seat next to Jack. "So who's up for a drink?" she grinned and the others looked at each other before all saying "me".  
  
"Especially me" gasped out Jack. 


	12. Out of 10

Alexis groaned and turned onto her side. "I feel like I've spent the night in hell" she murmured and opened her eyes to find herself lying across the top of a table on the cafeteria. "What the." she pushed herself up and squeaked when she felt a hand flop down onto her thigh. She fell off the table in shock and scrambled up to glare at Bray who was groggily beginning to wake up. "Damned pervert!" she growled and slapped him.  
  
"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Bray asked, having been rudely wakened and he sat up to glare at her.  
  
"For taking advantage of my beautiful wonderful flexible body without my permission!" Alexis replied simply and Bray spluttered and gawked at her.  
  
"I didn't do no such thing!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"You're clothed Lex"  
  
"So? You still dared to touch me"  
  
"Believe me I wouldn't touch you in that way if you were the last living thing on earth" Bray snorted.  
  
"You trying to say I'm not sexy now?" Alexis put her hands on her hips and glared at him.  
  
"But- you just- No- I mean, Lex!"  
  
"If you wanna know what really happened last night" Jack spoke as he walked through, wide awake and smirking happily, "well I know everything" he began chortling.  
  
"Great I'm a slut" Alexis groaned burying her face in her folded arms on the table as she slumped in her chair.  
  
"No you're not nothing happened between you and any guys.well, apart from when we"-  
  
"Shut up Jack, I was desperate okay" Alexis spoke looking up and hair falling over her face.  
  
"Gee thanks, I think" Jack spoke rolling his eyes.  
  
"Well come on then, tell me what happened" Alexis grumbled and rubbed her forehead. Damn hangover, stupid headaches, where were the painkillers when you needed them?  
  
"Well you got major drunk, and the dancing was rather entertaining, and I remember at some point you literally threw yourself at Bray claiming something along the longs of 'you've had every girl so far apart from me' before you started to throw up everywhere" Jack spoke as he poured hot water into a number of cups.  
  
"I'm never going to drink again" Alexis muttered.  
  
"Whatever dude" Jack smirked and slid a cup of coffee to her and handed one to Bray.  
  
"Urgh god I think I'm gunna spew again" Alexis frowned.  
  
"Thanks we really needed to know that Lex" Bray grumbled as he peered at his coffee.  
  
"Anytime" Alexis sighed and rested her head on the table again.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later Alexis was sat on Ebony's bed whilst Ebony painted her nails for her.  
  
"So" Ebony smirked as she concentrated on painting Alexis's thumbnail black, "what would you give Jack out of 10 for kissing?" she giggled.  
  
"You guys are never going to let that go are you?" Alexis rolled her eyes.  
  
"Nope" Ebony chuckled, "God you must have been really desperate to do that"  
  
"Well that perve guy wouldn't get the message to go!"  
  
"Not even after you kneed him?"  
  
"Hmm, got to hive credit for perseverance I guess"  
  
Ebony laughed, "he wasn't the only guy to check you out you know"  
  
"Really?" Lex smiled then squeaked, "ewww wait no! Argh! Maybe I should become lesbian"  
  
"Oh really? That'd be something to tell the rest of the mallrats"  
  
"Yeah think of the looks of Bray and Amber's faces hehe" Lex watched her work on her nails.  
  
"Hey guys here's my girlfriend, Brenda" Ebony giggled as she imitated Alexis.  
  
"Brenda?" Alexis burst into laughter.  
  
"It was all I could think of!" Ebony smiled as she finished laughing and continued to paint Alexis's nails.  
  
"Hmm.. Ebs will you be my lesbian lover?" Alexis asked with a serious tone and expression.  
  
Ebony burst into more laughter, "ooh what would Jay say"  
  
"Probably something like can I join in"  
  
As they laughed about it Pride walked in and smirked, "having fun girls?" he chortled.  
  
"When do we not" Ebony replied glancing over her shoulder.  
  
"So what are you two giggling at?" Pride asked folding his arms.  
  
"We can't tell you, its girly stuff" Alexis replied as Ebony finished her nails.  
  
"Ha!" Pride snorted and smirked as Alexis rolled her eyes and gave him one of those looks.  
  
"So what are you in here for anyway?" Ebony asked.  
  
"Amber wanted to call a tribe meeting" Pride told them.  
  
"Let me guess, about something like 'last night a cup was broken, who was the fiend who did this? They must be hanged for their sin!" Alexis rolled her eyes as she stood up from the bed waving her hands and the other two laughed.  
  
"Why Lex, you're so cute when you're feminine" Pride smirked.  
  
"Just because these are wet doesn't mean I wont gauge out your eyes or voice box" Alexis replied.  
  
"Uh, see you in the cafeteria" Pride said and quickly left.  
  
"Let's not even go to this stupid meeting, they're so boring and useless" Ebony commented.  
  
"I thought that went without saying, where you wanna go?" Alexis asked.  
  
"Fancy going shopping?"  
  
"With you and Bray's stolen wallet? Of course" Alexis smiled and she headed to the door.  
  
"Give us a second then to check my hair and makeup" Ebony replied walking to the mirror.  
  
"Hun we have minutes to escape the building, not hours" Alexis replied pushing the door open with her elbow.  
  
Ebony glanced over her shoulder at Alexis, "oh haha"  
  
"I'm just great aren't I" Alexis smirked smugly.  
  
"And oh so modest too" Ebony exclaimed, "lets go then"  
  
"Okay" Alexis walked out then peered around the frame, "by the way, the answer would be 7" she giggled mischievously as Ebony laughed and followed her. 


	13. This means war!

Alexis chatted happily to Ebony as they walked back to the mall carrying about 5 bags each. Ebony went a bit wild and enthusiastic when helping Alexis get decent clothes and accessories and stuff. She was helping Alexis to build up confidence, so she said, but it was probably just an excuse to spend lots of Bray's money hehe. As they walked into the mall they headed up the stairs towards the cafeteria to see an unhappy looking Amber and Bray. "Oh no PMT meisters unite" Alexis muttered to Ebony.  
  
"You two weren't at the meeting. Care to explain why?" Amber asked.  
  
"Because we weren't here" Alexis replied, "we went shopping instead"  
  
"Yeah we can see" Bray grumbled, "Where did you get the money to pay for all that anyway?"  
  
"None of your business, our money our purchases" Ebony smiled and linked arms with Alexis.  
  
"Hmm" Bray raised an eyebrow and looked at them both, "well you could have said you weren't going to turn up at the meeting"  
  
"And lose our element of surprise?" Alexis raised both eyebrows.  
  
"We sent Pride to get you" Amber said.  
  
"We know but oh well" Ebony shrugged.  
  
"What was the meeting about anyway?" Alexis sighed and brushed some hair behind her ear.  
  
"Ah so you do have the decency to ask" Amber said and the others rolled their eyes, "well it was about a new nightclub opening up in sector 5, called The basement"  
  
"What? Really? When?" Ebony and Alexis asked together.  
  
"Next week, we were discussing who wants to go on the opening night, and well the little kids can't go cos there'll be alcohol so we arranged who was to stay here and look after them" Amber explained with a smile.  
  
Ebony and Alexis looked at each other, "not us"  
  
"Don't worry we knew you wouldn't want to look after the kids - hell you scare them, so if you wanna go"-  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Okay, well just to let you know. not that you deserve to" Amber said folding her arms.  
  
"You wuuuv us really" Alexis gave her best cute innocent look.  
  
"In your dreams" Bray snorted.  
  
"Come on girl, we got stuff to sort out" Ebony tugged on Alexis's arm.  
  
"Like what nail varnish to wear?" Bray muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah" Ebony and Alexis said at the same time as they walked off.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Late that night Alexis hummed to herself as she took a pot of chocolate mousse from the fridge. "You thought I forgot about you didn't you?" she spoke to the pot as she took the lid off, "well don't worry, I've come back to eat you" she grabbed a stool to sit on, "I'm talking to chocolate mousse. should I be worried?"  
  
"I am"  
  
Alexis jumped and span on the stool to see Pride smirking and heading to the fridge. "Look, don't tell anyone I talk to food and I won't tell anyone you still talk to trees, among other things you do to the trees"  
  
Pride laughed and rolled his eyes, "whatever Lex"  
  
"You're in denial" Lex muttered as she began to eat the mousse.  
  
Pride sighed as he grabbed a pot of mousse for himself, "hey we haven't had a late night mousse and chat for a while"  
  
"Mmmm" Alexis closed her eyes as she ate the delicious mousse and opened her eyes to see Pride staring at her, "uh, sorry you were saying?"  
  
"Never mind" Pride shook his head and sat on a stool beside her, "So you didn't go to the meeting?"  
  
Alexis mock gasped in horror, "oh my God you noticed?"  
  
"Well there wasn't anyone making sarcastic loud comments or intentionally arguing for the hell of it, so yes we did notice you were gone"  
  
"Awww I never knew you cared. Bet you missed me" Alexis smirked.  
  
"Hmm.yeah" Pride said slowly.  
  
"Amber told me and Ebs what the meeting was about anyway. Sounds cool"  
  
"You thinking of going then?" Pride asked.  
  
"Don't see why not, should be a laugh. Just keep me away from the alcohol and Jack" Alexis said making Pride laugh.  
  
"Ah okay then" he smiled. "I noticed you're turning into quite a ladette lately"  
  
"Huh?" Alexis looked up as she put more chocolate mousse in her mouth.  
  
"Painting your nails, going shopping" Pride smirked, "and by the way the pigtails are reeeal cute" he laughed.  
  
Alexis subconsciously ran a hand through her hair, "what I been told it looked good"  
  
"Hehe, it does, but who'd have thought ey, Lex the feminine girly" Pride laughed.  
  
"I'm not feminine!" Alexis squealed as she crossed her legs and ran a hand through her hair.  
  
Pride burst into laughter, "oh no of course not.why Lex whats that on your face? Makeup"  
  
"Oh shut up tree hugger, have you looked in the mirror lately?" Alexis retorted and reached over wiping a hand across the blue streaks on his face making them smudge.  
  
Pride stared at her wide mouthed, "You did NOT just do that"  
  
"Oh I believe I did, mwahahahahaha" Alexis evil laughed and grinned.  
  
"You're going to pay little girl" Pride narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"Whatever, my heart bleeds" Alexis snorted.  
  
Pride quickly reached over and snatched the chocolate mousse pot from her hand.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Mwahahahaha" Pride chortled and began to eat it.  
  
"You..you Vile beast!" Alexis gasped.  
  
"Yeah but I still have your mousse, mmm tasty" pride teased.  
  
"That's it, this means war!" Alexis growled and pounced at him knocking him off the stool. Pride landed on the floor harshly but managed to keep a hold of the mousse pots and started to try scrambling away as Alexis clawed at his legs.  
  
"Dang no nails! No nails! That's unfair!" Pride cried out.  
  
"Then give up the mousse!" Lex replied and leapt up again managing to knee him in the side.  
  
"Never!" he pushed her off and stood up.  
  
"Stubborn git" Alexis muttered scrambling up also.  
  
"Stubborn cow" Pride smirked as he grabbed the spoon from the mousse pot and lashed out with it.  
  
Alexis gasped and stared at the offending chocolate streak across her arm. "Man that was low"  
  
"I'd say sorry but, haha" Pride smirked.  
  
Alexis took the opportunity to snatch back her chocolate mousse and cried out a triumphant "HA!"  
  
"NOOOOO!" Pride's eyes widened.  
  
"Payback time" Alexis smirked and dipped three fingers into the pot then swiped her hand across his chest leaving a massive streak of chocolate.  
  
"eeeevil!" Pride exclaimed and lashed out with the spoon again making Alexis squeak out.  
  
Before they knew it they dove into a full on mousse war, attacking with spoons and hands, squeaking away and cornering each other and viciously attacking.  
  
Alexis screamed when Pride wrapped an arm around her from behind and wiped his spare mousse covered hand across her face.  
  
The loud sound of someone clearing their throat made them stop and glance up with wide eyes to see Amber, Bray, Salene, May, Ebony and Jack stood in the door way staring at them.  
  
They both coughed and jumped away from each other point to the other and exclaiming at the same time "he started it!"  
  
Bray merely shook his head and muttered "you two" before walking away followed by an amused looking Amber. The others began to trail off too, and Salene glared at them both before walking out. 


End file.
